What happened?
by darkmoonlite
Summary: what happens when Gaara is attacked by an unknown enemy...what will Naruto do to stop it?...disclaimer Naruto isnt mine the last time i checked
1. The Plan

So it was another ordinary day. Gaara and I are with some friends talking to each other. That is, we were until of sand's messenger ninja arrived. Both his clothes and his face were scratched and dirty.

"What happened?" Gaara Asked.

"Something is attacking the village! We need your help!" the frightened messenger said.

"Go, I'll be right behind you," Gaara Responded, while I looked at him to see what he was thinking. When he started to walk away, I followed him. "You're not going Naruto. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I want to help! Besides I have had many missions lately so I'm ready for some action"

"Well tough luck, you are not risking your life in my village! I couldn't handle it..." Though he was Whispered the last part I still heard it.

He was standing with his back facing me as he said" I care about you too much to lose."

I went around to face him, and looked at his eyes. I smiled a little at what I saw there and stepped forward to hug him. When I pulled back I was surprised to see him leaning in so I kissed him back when our lips touched. I really didn't want him to leave but he had to protect his village. I only wish I could go with him to make sure he is safe.

~time Break~

After Gaara Left I was full of despair. There would be no way to know if he was okay or not until he returned. I sighed. I haven't overheard anyone mention what was happening.

I headed off to the nearby Ramen Stand to get something to eat. Inside, I saw Kakashi and Iruka Sensies eating together. When they noticed me they seemed surprised.

"What? I've been here a lot lately," I replied to their shocked faces.

"We know that but it's the first time in awhile that Gaara isn't with you," Iruka explained.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kakashi added.

"He had to return to Suna, something was wrong," I began."It was important enough for him to be needed."

"And you didn't go with him?"They both asked while looking at me.

"Well he was worried for me, and didn't want me to risk it, so I stayed here."I revealed in a sad tone.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then somebody could be heard asking for me. The three of us rushed out of the door after throwing some money down to pay for our meals. The one looking for me was a messenger ninja. Upon looking closer I discovered it was the same one from before, only now was in worse shape and was caring something. This wasn't going to be good.

"Naruto I have bad news," he said (a/n: see I told you)"its Gaara the Kaze Kage has been injured."

He laid what he had been carrying on the ground carefully and then I could see Gaara's hair. It was Gaara! At this point I was far beyond upset.

"Someone go get Sakura to ready a place for him to the hospital."I told the others as I headed to find Tsunadi. I tried her house first. I knocked quickly then walked inside.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need you and Sakura at the hospital now! Gaara is there and he's really hurt." I said with tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Naruto; it's going to be okay. Go find Sakura and meet me there," said softly. It helped a little until I found Sakura and the tears started to fall again.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked."What has you so upset?" she looked at me for a second then realized it."Gaara's been hurt hasn't he?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Let's head to the hospital," she said as we both took off running.

We arrived at the hospital just minutes later and headed off in the direction the receptionist pointed us. When we found his room, we slowly opened the door so we didn't disturb him. Inside the room stood Tsunadi, along with Kakashi, Iruka, and the messenger nin.

"Good, now we can get started." Tsunadi said, motioning for Sakura to stand on the other side of Gaara.

They started to heal Gaara, so I left even though I know I should stay, but I couldn't bear to watch. I also noticed that Iruka has followed me followed me back to the ramen shop.

"What are you doing back here, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I just couldn't stand seeing him like that, plus I was hungry, and now that I think about it Gaara might be as well, so I will get it to go so I can eat with him, I am also going to see if I would be able to spend the night there so I can be there when he wakes up," I explained

So, we decided to stay and chat a bit about our relationships, and latest missions. An hour or so has passed since the healing process has started, as I was getting ready to leave, since my nerves were on end, with Iruka the messenger ninja had came to find me. By the look on his face, which I noticed he was healed as well, it was great news, really great news.

"He has healed very well, and made a splendid recovery," he began, "but he must stay the night, to make sure he gets rest and nothing else is wrong, and i ask the receptionist if you could spend the night and look after him til tomorrow, and she said that you may."

~back to the hospital~

We just got back, and he looked a lot better then before, he was so cute sleeping there so peacefully, then with tears of joy in my eyes i looked both Tsunadi and Sakura.

"Thank you, Thank you both for getting Gaara back to his healthy-self again, and the work yo have done, how could I ever repay you?"I said with so much joy.

"Well," Tsunadi started, "There is this mission coming up, I could see if I could get all three of you in on it, it's not a real easy kinda mission, so I am hoping to entrust you three with Sakura's healing, Gaara's defense and Naruto your determination and strength, I don't think it would be that hard to get it done." she said motioning to each of us, at this moment I noticed Gaara was awake a little.

"I will do it," Sakura and I said together, looked at each other and then to Gaara, who was back asleep.

"But not until he gets better."Sakura said with a smile on her face.

So they all leave after we exchange our thank you and good-byes, Kakashi stayed for a few more seconds to look at me then to Gaara and say one more good-bye. And now it's just me and Gaara.

~later that night~

Something startled me in the middle of the night, and wakes me up. It's Gaara, he was awake.

"WTF,"I almost shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was thirsty" he said while, lifting his glass of water.

"Nah, its ok, I'm just glad that your fine," I pointed out, "gave me a fright."

"Really, A fright?"He said with a giggle as in to make fun of.

"Hey don't make fun of the way I talk," I hissed.

"I was only kidding," he told me," come hither."

I got up with a little giggle escaping my lips, and I crawled over to the side of his bed. He gave me a hug, then when I leaned back to look at him he was looking right back in awe.

"What?"I said softly, not to ruin the moment.

"Nothing, nothing...lolz" he said thinking the same.

So I slowly started to lean in and so did he and we sat there making-out for like 5 minutes. When he pulled away, a whimper escaped without me noting it till it was gone. I don't think he noticed it, but I didn't care, then we just laid there looking at each other. Then I must have fell asleep cuz the worst thing happened in my night, I woke up it was still dark out but Gaara was still asleep. So I went back to sleep.


	2. The Recovery

In the morning the next day I found Gaara in my arms, as I woke. He was staring at me with those beautiful eyes. I leaned down and gave him a quick sweet kiss.

`"good morning," I told him

"Good morning, finally you woke up," he said to me with much more energy than last night, "did you know you snore?"

"I do not….," I started, "do I?"

"You do, but it's a cute snore, I like it." He said proudly, but then he looked sad.

"What's wrong," I couldn't help but ask, "Is it your village, and is it in danger?"

"Not really, the enemy was destroyed but it took a bit of time to get to where I needed him, so I could get him in the area of the trap, and when he got there he hit me with so many strong attacks that I was lucky had my sand to protect me, I am just sad cuz I was afraid I wasn't going to make it and e able to come back to you, and see your goofballyness anymore, and tell you one last time that I love you to death ," he informed me.

"Oh well I am glad that you are all right, I wouldn't have been able to go without you by my side," I said with a tear escaping my eye without me knowing and stopping it, but it was too late he saw it. He reached up and whipped it away, "I will go and ask the nurse if you can leave, and we can go get something to eat and head to my place."

So we left and were on our way to my favorite ramen before heading home, because the kind nurse let Gaara go, but told me that I had to let him eat and get a bit more rest before letting him do anything big. That big goof ball didn't know it but I was watching him watch this butterfly floating by us, he looked so sweet and innocent. When we reached the ramen shop we found Kakashi and Iruka sensei there talking and eating. We stayed and talked a bit to them, but we had to go, the food we order was "to go".

So, we got back to my place my place safe and sound, and started eating our food. It was all quiet minus my slurping, we left the house for only five minutes, but when we came back there was this stranger in my house just standing there staring back at us. He was all gloomy, in black, no real way to tell what he was feeling, or why he was here. A bad feeling was coming off of him, but before I got the chance to ask him who he was Sakura come in and he was gone.

"I heard that you guys were here so I came by to visit, she started but didn't really finish, "who was that?

"We don't really know our selves," I said

"That was weird," we all said together.

"He seemed familiar though, I just can't put my finger on it," Gaara said

"Really, because Naruto and I never saw him around, I know I haven't" she said.

I haven't either," I said.

"Well, I guess it was all in my head…" he said trailing off.

A few second went by, us just staring at each other, when I suddenly jumped on Gaara playfully, all at random, and kissed his check, then I looked over at the no shocked Sakura, who just looked away with a smile on her face. We stayed like this for a minute; Sakura had something on her mind but didn't speak up.

"It's ok anyways" I said.

"Let's have a slumber party with some of our friend's and their boyfriends," Sakura said out of nowhere, then covered her mouth, but let it own in a nervous way, "I mean to celebrate that Gaara is well, again."

Gaara and I just looked at each other, shocked at what was just said. Then I could see it in his eyes, and before we knew it, we both said yes. It took a while but Sakura just couldn't hide her grin of a smile.

Then we were off to go get our friends and invite them to our party, and to bring their boyfriends, but we all decided not too many because I didn't have a lot of space. The original plan included camping but we couldn't, because the village was on alert….gggrrrrrr.

After we invited the all over, we told them to be at my place a little after sunset, so we can go and get the items we needed to have a good party. The invite list included: Neji with Tenten, Hinata with Shino, Sakura with lee, and you all know but I will say anyways, Gaara with me. Ok so here's what I am thinking about doing: (in no order) Truth or dare, Pillow fight, snacks, dress up, pizza and ramen, Dance with music, mores snacks and maybe to bed.


	3. The Sleep Over

OK so anyways the sleepover went like this: played truth or dare which seems like forever, and so on.

"Naruto I dare you to dress up like a girl for the rest of the night," Tenten said oh so happily.

"Wait, what? No no no no," I said with a squeaky voice.

"Naruto you have to do it, for Gaara?" Sakura said.

"Fine!" I said loudly, with a face and with that I was back in my room changing. Luckily for me I had just an outfit. It was an elegant white kimono in white with delicate design patterns with matching kimono sash obi belt. It only took a while to put on but once I got my little blue fan I headed back out to the others, where I found Neji and Rock Lee wearing the others outfits. As soon as I was out in the open everyone looked and started giggling. Must have been the makeup, I thought.

"Wow Naruto what a pretty girl you make," Tenten said trying to hold a straight face before starting to laugh.

"Yea, yea just you wait I will get you," I said plainly.

"Well it is your turn Naruto," Rock Lee said with a grin on his face.

"Hhhhmmm," I hummed to myself, thinking," I dare you to dress up as…..INO!"

"HUH? INO, NO PLZ PLZ PLZ NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT," she begged.

"Nope, I ain't changing my mind, now go do it," I ordered.

It went on for bit more but the rest were truths, so not fun, but we went and had snacks. The pillow fight was a blast. The dress up I guess was in the truth or dare but I used this as a way to change back to my normal outfit. Hehe, but so did Tenten and the others, the dancing went great except for the fact that my feet kept getting stepped n by Lee. After our last meal of pizza, we all hit the hay, it was a blast I hope Gaara was happy because this was all for him, my baby boy, well my baby who is my man. I would like him any other way.


End file.
